This invention relates to a pumping mechanism. More particularly, this invention relates to a motorized soap dispenser.
In public restrooms along with household bathrooms and kitchens, sanitation is an important concern. Hand washing can greatly reduce the spread of germs. Liquid soap is more and more popular among consumers as the hand soap of choice. Liquid soap is usually dispensed through a hand pump that delivers the liquid soap from a bottle. The user pumps the handle using one hand and the liquid soap is delivered onto the user's other hand.
When a person has particularly dirty hands prior to washing, he may leave some dirt on the hand pump which can create a sanitary problem. Limiting this sanitary problem can reduce the spread of germs. Not only is a dirty hand pump a sanitary problem; a dirty hand pump is an unsightly mess. Eliminating this unsightly mess results in a more attractive soap dispenser. Also, many consumers use more liquid soap than is necessary when washing their hands. Limiting the amount of wasted hand soap, especially at a large facility such as a factory or a sports stadium, can lead to an appreciated economic savings.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a hand soap dispenser that is more sanitary than the prior art. It is also desirable to provide a hand soap dispenser that uses less soap than the prior art, while still delivering the proper amount of soap to wash one's hands.